


The Class Scheme To Make Kimax Canon

by caterinawrites



Series: Giftmas [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Kimax - Freeform, M/M, giftmas, happy birthday aish, marinette is shipping trash, mistletoe kisses, the whole class knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caterinawrites/pseuds/caterinawrites
Summary: At the class holiday party, Max is nervous about confessing his feelings to his best friend.





	The Class Scheme To Make Kimax Canon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snekwami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snekwami/gifts).



Giftmas Day 3

While most classes tended to maintain a certain distance among its individual cliques, Mlle. Bustier’s class boasted a level of integration that was almost unheard of. Her students operated like a large family, standing beside each other in times of need, though they still picked fights from time to time, but regardless of the reason, they always came back together in the end. As such, the class often liked to celebrate holidays and events together, and for the holiday season, Mlle. Bustier gave each student a secret Santa assignment for their class party.

It was their duty to buy or make something for that classmate and deliver their gift on the day of the party. She took care in making her assignments ensuring that certain individuals were kept far away from each other to avoid fighting, and when the day of the party arrived, each student came with a thoughtful gift for their partner, including Chloe.

Max drummed his fingers on the small box in his hands nervously as he watched his other classmates revealing themselves cheerfully. Chloe bought Nino new headphones; Adrien got Marinette tickets to his father’s winter fashion show; Alya gave Mylene a new sweater, and Max was becoming increasingly more anxious as he watched Kim giving Alix a new set of heelies as he was uncertain how Kim would react to his gift.

“Don’t be worried, Max,” Markov said encouragingly, and Max shushed him frantically, casting a glance at Kim who still seemed engrossed in his conversation. “I am 99% certain that Kim will love your gift.”

“Okay, okay, don’t say it so loud!” Max hissed, cheeks heating up with embarrassment.

“Hey, Max,” Alix said, startling him, and he spun around to see her offering him a small gift bag. “I’m your secret Santa.”

“Oh, thank you, Alix.” He relaxed a little, accepting it and retrieving the object inside.

It was a small frame with a picture from when they were young. Alix was sticking her tongue out while Kim held up bunny ears behind her head, and Max was glancing shyly up at Kim. Taped to the back of the frame was a small card that Max peeled off and opened with a curious cock of his brow.

 _Merry Christmas, Max. Thanks for always being an awesome friend._ It read, and Max smiled. P.S. _Just tell Kim how you feel already._

He glanced back up at her with a sheepish wince, and she rolled her eyes. “You’ve had a crush on him for like ever, Max.”

“I know, and I plan to tell him,” He said softly, dropping his gaze to his shoes.

“When?”

“Tonight.” Alix patted his shoulder with an encouraging nod, turning him around and giving him a gentle nudge in Kim’s direction.

“Good luck,” She murmured in his ear before joining Juleka and Rose over by the drinks.

Max gulped, squeezing his present a little tighter before squaring his shoulders and approaching his best friend. Kim liked to tease others, but he’d always had a softer side for Max. Perhaps he’d let him down gently, and they could remain friends, even if Marinette was certain that this plan would ensure his success. Kim spotted him walking up, and a giddy smile came over his lips.

“Hey, Max, is that for me?” He nodded at the gift in his hands.

“Um, yes. I’m your secret Santa,” Max affirmed. “Can we go open it out in the hall?”

“Sure.” Kim shrugged, following his lead.

The air outside was cold and crisp, just what Max needed to cool off, and he took a deep, clarifying breath as Kim rubbed his hands together.

“So, what’d you get me?” Kim asked excitedly, bouncing on his heels, and Max extended the box to him with shaky hands, though Kim didn’t seem to notice, too absorbed by his present. “Whoa.”

“Do you remember what this is?” He asked as Kim turned over the old red cap carefully.

“Yeah, I gave this to you the day we became friends when I invited you to come play baseball with us in the park,” He recounted with a small smile. “You kept this?”

“Yeah, it was very important to me,” Max said, rubbing the back of his neck. “On that day I was sitting on my front steps playing with a rubix cube, and you asked if I would come play on your team in the park because you needed an extra person, and I told you that I wasn’t any good at baseball. Then you gave me your hat and said that it wouldn’t matter because you were good enough for the both of us.”

“We lost that game bad,” Kim chuckled. “You weren’t lying when you said you sucked.”

“But you stayed my friend anyway, and every day after that you came over and invited me to play.”

“Well, yeah, I needed someone to show off to.” Kim flexed one of his biceps with a smirk. “And you always came along even though you don’t really like sports. Where are you going with this, Max?”

“Well, I always came along because I wanted to spend time with you, and I’ve held onto that hat for all of these years because it was a gift from you. You’re the person I cherish most in this world, Kim.” Max lifted his gaze to meet Kim’s sincerely. “I’ve always been by your side because I’ve always been in love with you.”

Kim’s eyebrows raised in surprise, and he let out a breathy laugh, pinching the bridge of his nose. He fluffed out the inside of the hat and placed it on Max’s head, rubbing it in a little with one hand.

“You need to learn the definition of gift giving,” He chuckled before pulling him into a tight hug.

“I hope my feelings for you don’t strain our friendship in anyway,” Max croaked, and Kim let up, setting his feet back down on the ground.

“Max, why do you think I invited a scrawny kid playing with a rubix cube to come play with me every day?” Kim asked, placing his hands on Max’s cheeks. “A kid without a single athletic bone in his body that I always invited to come watch me show off, I was trying to impress you.”

“You were?” Max’s eyebrows creased, and Kim smushed his cheeks together.

“Yes! That day I saw a cute boy playing by himself, so I invited him to come watch me be awesome. Ya know, for a genius, you’re pretty clueless sometimes, Max,” Kim said teasingly. “I’ve always had feelings for you, but I never knew if you liked me back, so I’ve just always tried really hard to show off around you.”

“Kim…” Max felt his eyes watering, and his friend’s cheeks flushed.

“I love you, okay?”

“I love you too, Kim,” Max sniffled, resting his head against his shoulder as Kim leaned to press his cheek against the top of the ball cap.

“Perhaps I can be of assistance,” Markov spoke up, and they glanced up to see him holding a strand of mistletoe with a cheerful beam.

“Markov, where did you-”

“Marinette gave it to me, and told me to hold it above you two,” He explained, and Max and Kim craned their necks to peek inside the classroom, catching sight of Marinette talking to Alya. She leaned away slightly, offering them a warm smile and a wink.

“She didn’t tell me about this!” Max said, frantically waving his arms.

“It was our secret plan,” Markov laughed, and the two boys exchanged nervous looks, but after a moment, Kim cupped Max’s cheek in one hand, eyelids drooping as he stooped down.

“Merry Christmas, Max,” He murmured against his lips.

“Merry Christmas, Kim.”

Max wrapped his arms around Kim’s neck, closing the distance between them, feeling his breath hitch as Kim kissed him eagerly. After all those years of quiet admiration, he was finally in the arms of the most important person in the world, and it was everything he could have hoped for and more. But the moment was cut short as wolf-whistles and cheers erupted from the classroom, and they pulled apart to see everyone clapping and smiling at them, prompting both boys to blush in embarrassment.

“That’s so romantic!” Rose giggled.

“It’s about time,” Nino said with a grunt.

“Congrats!”

“Gross.” Alix rolled her eyes but offered Max a small grin.

“I’m so happy for you two!” Marinette squealed, clasping her hands together over her heart, and Max rubbed the back of his neck as Kim laced their fingers together.

“Okay, let’s get this party started! I bet I can eat 15 macarons in 2 minutes!” Kim declared, and everyone collectively rolled their eyes but returned to their activities. “Keep track, Max!”

Kim winked purposefully, leaning down to peck his cheek as Alix pulled out her watch, and Ivan presented a tray of macarons. Everything was back to normal, and Max couldn’t wipe the smile off his face for the rest of the night as he realized just how lucky he was to have so many friends cheering him on. Not to mention his new boyfriend that walked him home and picked up exactly where they’d left off in the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Today’s Giftmas goes out to the wonderful queenkubdel on tumblr because it’s her birthday! (By my timezone, it still is anways). Happy Birthday, Aish! And I’m sorry it’s kinda late, I’ve had a rough few days, but hopefully you had a good birthday!


End file.
